


普通男孩的挨打套路（三）

by htyaya



Series: 普通男孩的挨打套路 [2]
Category: spank 打屁股
Genre: M/M, 打屁股 spank 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htyaya/pseuds/htyaya
Summary: 抽烟被打
Relationships: 父子
Series: 普通男孩的挨打套路 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588324
Kudos: 19





	普通男孩的挨打套路（三）

三 抽烟的代价

坐在颠簸的长途汽车上，小奇靠在我的肩膀上睡得很香，我把他抱在怀里，让他趴在我的身上睡着，看着他熟睡的样子，我忍不住的捏了捏他的脸蛋。几天的农村之行下来，这小子的确让我的面子上增光不少，几乎没有人不夸他懂事乖巧，一点也不像城市里长大的公子哥。

眼看着就近了市区，我轻轻的摇了摇他，她迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛说道，“爸，我屁股疼……”

车上人不多，我索性让他整个身子都趴在我的腿上，给他揉揉屁股说道，“马上到家了，回家好好休息，很快就会好了，你怨恨爸打的狠么？”

他懂事的摇摇头说道，“是我该打，我知道错了，爸……”

我就这样抱着他，一边候着他的屁股一边拍着背，把他伺候的十分舒服，他哼哼唧唧的扭动着屁股，不顾车上的人异样的表情，一个大哥说道，“兄弟，你可真是会哄孩子啊……”。我有些不好意思朝大家笑笑，没吭声。

车子慢慢的驶入车站，渐渐地停了下来，我拉起小奇让他背上包，随着人群下了汽车。此时已是深秋，天气有些凉，我让他把衣服拉好，问他想吃什么。

他看了看远处说道，“爸，我想吃肯德基了……”我有些一愣，他立刻红了脸说道，“是真的肯德基，不是那个……哎呀！”

见他羞红了脸我忍不住的笑道，“不是真的也没关系，你也挺长时间没放松了，爸允许你了……走吧，去吃的真的肯德基，那假的你还要吗？”

他的脸红红的，一副无奈的表情看着我，我见他有些气恼，便不再逗他，拍着他的肩膀朝肯德基走去。进了肯德基，我由着他点了一大堆吃的，见他兴高采烈地样子我也感到十分的开心，找了位置坐了下来，我一边帮他弄吃的一边说道，“小奇，这几天开心吗？”

臭小子点点头说道，“很开心，大伯家的东西真好吃……大胜哥也很好，爸，有机会我们再回去吧……只是大伯打人真的很可怕，大胜哥很惨的……”

我笑道，“农村的孩子都是这样过来的，你爸我也没少爱你爷爷的打，哪像你，从小到大我都没动过几回手……”

他撇撇嘴很委屈的说道，“哪有，昨天你就打的很重的，屁股到现在还痛呢……”

我说道，“那你说说自己该不该揍……”他点点头，不在吭声。

我随手看了看手表，眼看着十一的假期就要结束了，心想这个十一还过得真快，十一放假之前，臭小子便缠着我一起出去玩儿，原本计划好的行程因为他妈妈要加班被放弃了，见他待在家里很不开心的样子，我突发奇想带着他回老家去转了一圈。

我好几年没回去了，自从父母不在了之后我便很少回去了，这孩子上回回去还很小呢，他都记不清老家的人了，回去的几天我们待在我堂哥的家里，他和堂哥的大儿子大胜玩儿的不亦乐乎，两个人上山打鸟，下水捞鱼，虽然天气有些凉了，但是一点儿都挡不住他的热情。

昨天晚上，他们俩又玩儿到很晚才回来，一进屋我就闻到一股子怪味儿，我是个不抽烟的人，但是这小子身上有着浓浓的烟味儿，我把他叫到身边让他朝我吹口气，他一副紧张地样子我就知道他肯定抽烟了。

他战战兢兢的朝我哈了口气，我冷笑道，“出息了啊，这几天让你撒开玩儿，你还学会抽烟了啊……”

臭小子这回倒是学乖了，立刻坦白了他的确是抽烟了，是大胜带着他抽的，大胜是我堂哥的儿子，比他大两岁，上初三，据堂哥说学习成绩不是很好。但是大胜这孩子很仗义，对我们特别的热乎，对小奇也很亲近，俩人玩儿的很开心。

我有些生气他抽烟这件事情，觉得他这几天有些忘乎所以了,他见我脸色有些难看，有点撒娇的意味说道，“爸，你别生气嘛，我是男孩子嘛，我就是觉得好玩儿，你放心，我不会上瘾的……”

我扫了一眼身边，随手抄起扫炕的笤帚疙瘩，一把抽在他的屁股上说道，“我看是这几天把你惯得，裤子脱了趴好！”

他有些吃惊，连忙说道，“爸，你怎么这样啊，这是在大伯家里啊，你别打行不行，我就抽了两根，抽着玩儿的，我以后肯定不会了，爸，你别生气……”

我压低了声音说道，“肖正奇，我说最后一遍，裤子脱了，趴好！”

他见我真的生气了，连忙解开运动裤的系绳，三两下将内裤连同裤子一并脱掉，露出肉呼呼的屁股蛋子，身子贴在炕上趴好，嘴上求饶道，“爸，你轻点儿……”

臭小子这几天都没洗澡，身上一股子汗味儿，他把脸埋进胳膊里，等候我的发落。我有心臊臊他，半天没动手，过了一会儿他闷声说道，“爸，你快点儿打啊！”

我冷哼一声，挥动笤帚疙瘩狠狠的抽在他的屁股上，几下子之后臭小子的屁股就变得红扑扑的，臭小子不住地叫唤，他有些吃不住痛，身子不断地扭来扭去，我颇为生气的一把拉起他，他有些害怕的看着我，我三两下把他的裤子从大腿根处褪到了膝盖，他那白嫩修长的大腿立刻露了出来，小弟弟也仿佛得到了释放一般的弹了一下。

他有些害羞想要挡住前面，我一巴掌打掉他的手吼道，“挡什么挡……”，然后我一屁股坐在炕沿上，把他一把扯了过来按在我的腿上，臭小子这几天的吃的好睡得好，好像胖了似的。

我抬起右脚把他夹到腿下，左腿网上一拱，臭小子的屁股就撅了起来，他知道我生气得很，因此也不敢反抗，只是发出呼哧呼哧的声音，传递着他有些难受的样子。我摆好了姿势之后才发现笤帚疙瘩被我扔得太远，勾着有些费劲，我看了一眼周围，低头一看叫上穿的千层底儿正好可以拿来用。

作为农村出身的孩子，我小的时候没少挨我父亲的打，其中这千层底儿布鞋就是非常重要的工具之一。我记不清自己到底挨了几次，但是却记得这东西打起来声音很大，啪啪的。

我脚上的这双是我堂哥的，来的时候我穿了一双皮鞋，嫂子怕我在农村的土地上弄坏了它，便拿出来一双给我穿。

堂哥的脚很大，我穿着基本上跟穿拖鞋似的，我把它拿到手里，仿佛拿了一个打板子……我低下头，伸出手轻轻的揉了揉臭小子的红屁股，几下子笤帚疙瘩揍得他屁股绯红，圆圆的屁股微微翘起，仿佛一个红苹果。

我揉了几下，他哼哼唧唧的，我想到他抽烟的样子，脑子里浮现出他原本乖巧阳光的脸叼着烟，好像个小混混一样，一股无名火突然地上来了，我高高的举起鞋底子，狠狠地朝着他圆滚滚的屁股蛋自抽去，鞋底子和他的屁股亲密接触的一刹那，发出啪的声音，声音很响，我都有些意外。

被打的那一边屁股颜色更加深了，臭小子立刻扭动则屁股，发出哎呦的声音，语气中带着委屈和撒娇，我毫不理会，继续狠狠的揍着他的屁股，啪！啪！啪！

虽然我用力的按着，他的屁股还是一上一下的，在我腿上不住的蠕动着，但是这一切都是徒劳的，鞋底子毫不客气的抽打着他的臀瓣儿，渐渐地变得更加深红。臭小子晃动的越来越厉害，我都有些控制不住了，我呵斥了一句，“别乱动……”

臭小子委屈的说道，“爸，太疼了，我受不了了，我错了，我不敢抽烟了，别打了好么……”

我不耐烦的说道，“哼，今天就是要让你长记性，以后看到烟就想到屁股疼……”我突然把手从他的肚子下面伸了下去，一把抓住他的小弟弟，臭小子在我推上这么一蹭，竟然还有些硬了，我骂道，“你看看你，羞不羞……”

臭小子几乎要哭了出来的哀求道，“爸，别抓，我难受……”

我捏住他的小弟弟，另一只手的鞋底子继续狠狠的揍下去，啪！啪！啪！

这下子他倒是乖了，忍着疼努力的不让自己的身体动弹，我又大了一阵，知道他的屁股肿的老高，有些微微发紫了才罢手，他的龟头意外的渗出一些晶莹的液体，蹭在了我的手上，我有些嫌弃的擦在他的内裤上……

臭小子又羞又疼，哭的稀里哗啦，有些上气不接下气，我拉起他擦了擦他的眼泪，这时候堂哥从外面走了进来，臭小子慌张的要提裤子，被他大伯抓住了手，轻轻地拍了拍他的屁股说道，“我都站外面听半天了，不听话就就要揍……小奇，我问你是不是你堂哥带着你抽的……”

小奇摇摇头说道，“大伯，不是堂哥，是我自己……”

我嘿嘿的笑着，臭小子还知道包庇了……堂哥哼了一声说道，“那我问问他，要是你撒谎我就让你爸再揍你一顿……”

他委屈的看着我，又害怕又担心他的堂哥，我笑着给他提上裤子说道，“大哥，不怪大胜，是这臭小子贪玩儿，我已经教训过了，你可别再因为这件事儿教训大胜了。”

堂哥一摆手说道，“不用你管，你们睡吧，我今天肯定不揍他……等你们走了的，这几天他也野的没边儿”

堂哥的脾气我是知道的，越劝越大，我只好作罢，他转身出了屋，留下了我们父子，臭小子觉得十分的委屈，我打了盆凉水，投湿了毛巾让他趴下，轻轻地扒掉他的裤子，他很配合，屁股的惨样我有些没想到，心里有些后悔下手重了，只好轻轻的用凉毛巾给他敷敷，他舒服的发出哼唧的声音。

我们都没说话，盆里的水越来越温，他的屁股倒是消了一些肿，看起来好了很多，我一边揉着一边给他讲堂哥下时候偷拿我大伯烟袋被揍的事儿，臭小子听得饶有兴致，但是没过一会儿，我的屋门砰的一下被撞开了，就见大胜光着屁股爬进我的屋子，后面堂哥也跟着跑过来，受手里拿着一根拖拉机上的三角带，骂骂咧咧的吼道，“兔崽子，你他妈还敢跑了……我抽死你……偷拿我的好烟抽，我他妈都没舍得……”

大胜战战兢兢地躲在我的身后，小奇则是一脸的担心看着我，我把堂哥拦了下来，抓住他手里的三角带，无奈的劝道，“你这是干啥啊，打孩子也不能这么打啊……这玩意儿太狠了。”

堂哥渐渐地也冷静了下来，他气得有些语无伦次，半天我才整明白了原来大胜抽的烟是我送他的中华，大胜拿走的不仅仅是一盒，而是一条都拿走了，只剩下了四盒。

我看了一眼大胜，屁股上大腿上满是红檩子，屁股被揍的一道道的，青紫斑斓。我叹口气踢了他一脚说道，“你把那么多烟整没了他能不发火么……你这孩子真是欠揍啊……”

大胜低着头，顾不得害羞，小声的嘟哝道，“我就是显摆一下，他们和我闹着玩儿就都分了……”

小奇在一旁也说道，“是啊是啊，他们和大胜哥闹着玩儿的……”

我在一旁吼道，“闭嘴！”

事情也就这样过去了，堂哥虽然心疼，但是打也打了骂也骂了也没啥好办法，我其实也觉得很无奈，虽然大胜有很多小毛病，但是终究还是个孩子。第二天一早我和小奇就坐上了回家的客车……

小奇吃着眼前的肯德基，我一下子想起了昨天晚上自己打的的确比较狠，揉揉他毛乎乎的脑袋说道，“快吃吧……回家爸允许你再吃一顿……”他自然知道我是啥意思，红着脸没吭声。

到了家之后，我们俩歇了一下午，老婆也很快回来了，她有些想儿子了，便想到他的房间看看他，但是发现门被从里面反锁了，老婆有些纳闷儿，我笑道，“臭小子躲在里面吃肯德基呢……”

老婆不明所以，嘴里嘟哝着“肯德基还偷偷摸摸的，这孩子咋这么爱吃呢……”

望着老婆进厨房的背影，我嘿嘿的笑着……


End file.
